


【all深】他真会撩

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 顺序：杨周三月/昱火焚深/嘎深/龙深各cp无关联小甜饼
Kudos: 9





	【all深】他真会撩

1.吃糖（杨深）

周深坐在床边等高杨洗漱，耳边是高杨断断续续的歌声，唱的是今晚他们组准备的三重唱Per Te Ci Sarò的个人部分。

很快，高杨从卫生间出来，就见周深一边吃着棒棒糖一边盯着地板发呆，简单机械地重复舔、吮、在嘴里左右换位的动作，嘴唇被弄的湿漉漉的，偶尔会吮出一点声音，舌尖和晶亮的糖果拉出银丝。

高杨脑中出现了一些别的画面。

他觉得吃早饭的事或许可以往后推一推。

他走过去，捏住周深嘴旁的纸棍一拉，毫无阻力地将棒棒糖扯了出来。周深没反应过来，嘴下意识地去追那颗糖果，看到高杨的脸迅速凑近，他迎面贴上一片柔软。

周深只愣了一秒，因为下一秒对方的舌头就侵入进来，高杨捏着他的下巴深入地吻他，薄荷和草莓的味道在唇齿缠绵间完美均匀地融合。

高杨最后再轻轻啄吻几下他，直起身，把夺来的棒棒糖含进嘴里。

原本呆滞的周深重新拥有了灵魂，脸红红的，捂着嘴看他：“干嘛突然亲过来啊？”

高杨微笑着说：“摄入糖分。吃点糖有助于全天的好心情。”

周深憋笑：“那你非得吃我的糖喽？”

“错。吃的是你。”高杨一本正经，“所以本来就是我的糖。”

2.按摩（昱深）

晚上十二点出头，蔡程昱正在前往周深房间的路上，整个人十分雀跃。周深说过晚上让他去找他，能干嘛呢？不就干嘛。

敲门，门打开。周深看到他露出一个甜甜的笑：“你来啦。”转身往里走，“来。”

周深已经换了睡衣睡裤，头发有些潮湿，看样子已经洗漱好了。

蔡程昱说：“那我去洗澡。”

周深往床上一趴，疑惑地看他：“来我这洗澡？”

他愣了：“你叫我来是要干嘛？”

周深说：“晰哥说你给他按过腰，还不错。我最近腰有点酸，来帮！我按按。”

“就这？没别的了？”

“别的什么？”

蔡程昱嘟嘟囔囔地凑过去：“我还以为……”

“嗯？”

“没事儿。”他撩开周深的衣服，看着那截纤细白嫩的腰肢等待他的拯救，心情又好了起来。他摈除杂念，开始认真按摩，手在周深的指挥下不断变换位置和力度。

突然周深腿翘了起来：“呀啊……！疼……”

“我轻点。”

“不用，力道可以，就是那里挺酸的。”周深闭上眼睛，痛并快乐地享受着那块紧张的肌肉被按摩的感觉。

“嗯……那里……啊……”

“唔嗯……再用力…蔡蔡……”

“可以…啊……好舒服……”

蔡程昱越听脸越红：“深哥，你别出声。”

周深有点儿懵：“啊？为什么？”

他不解释：“你就别出声就行了。”

周深回头看他：“嗯？”一副必须给他个理由的架势。

蔡程昱犹豫了一下，实话实说：“我硬了。”

周深一琢磨原因，再看他害羞地傻笑，自己也不好意思了，转过头小声吐槽道：“精力真旺盛，不愧是年轻人。”

“那？”

“不要。”周深斩钉截铁，“你以为我腰疼是因为谁！”

3.赖床（嘎深）

早饭已经做好，阿云嘎来到卧室，坐到那鼓起的一小团被子旁边，掀开边缘，精确无误地找到一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“深深，起床啦。”

周深蹭蹭枕头，又不动了。

他伸手去揉对方的脑袋：“饭都做好了，快起来吃。”

周深的声音带着睡意浓浓的鼻音：“几点了……”

“快八点了。”

“呀…太早了……我再睡会儿。”

阿云嘎无奈：“昨天是谁跟我说要早起的？我还提前爬起来给你做饭。”

周深翻了个身，半睁着眼看他，伸出胳膊，软乎乎地叫：“嘎子哥……”

他倾身过去，周深环住他的脖子，仰头轻轻亲了两下。他正想再索要几个香吻，周深松开他，翻身只留给他一个后脑勺，撒娇道：“给你亲亲，让我再睡会儿吧……”

阿云嘎被可爱得心都要化了，吸猫似的凑上去亲他的耳朵和后颈：“我可不是那么好打发的。”

周深被磨的都快清醒了：“诶呀，干嘛呀……”

阿云嘎把手伸进被子里，摸到他的大腿，不停，继续往腿根摸，笑着说：“搓巴你。”

这下周深完全清醒了，抓他的手也没用，被手指几个动作弄得哼哼唧唧的。他夹着腿求饶：“嘎子哥，饶了我吧。”

“你说要早起，昨天晚上都没做。”阿云嘎收回手，一边脱衣服一边理直气壮地说，“那现在补上。” 

4.情动时（龙深）

周深陷在乱糟糟的被子里仰着头喘，郑云龙双臂撑在他脸边，侧头咬他的唇，吮他的舌，吻的又深又重，下身的撞击也很深很重。周深浑身汗津津的，头有些脱水般的眩晕，缠在对方腰上的无力双腿摇摇欲坠。

“龙哥……”他喊他。

他回应：“嗯……”

郑云龙的声音是沉沉的、低到两个人身体底下的声音，却拖着他仿佛能飘起来。他爱他这样的声音，半虚半实，喘息夹杂，全是爱欲，是沉浸在情事中的证明。

郑云龙总将事事掌握在手中，舞台上他的兴奋、恐惧、愤怒的情绪甚至每一滴泪都是完美控制的结果，舞台下的漫不经心或是搞怪逗趣也是他有意为之，人们看到的他的样子，全都是他想让人们看到的。

可在床上，周深可以让他难以自持。

郑云龙掐着他柔韧的腰，开凿他柔软的身体，被善于承欢的肉体严丝合缝地容纳。周深收紧后庭，夹出对方一阵尾音颤抖的低吟，接着将收获更多更凶狠的操干。

周深听到郑云龙的喘息时，总会产生一种下流的成就感。

让郑云龙失控，这是只有他才有的本事。


End file.
